


Deracinate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [831]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony is uprooted.





	Deracinate

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/10/2001 for the word [deracinate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/08/10/deracinate).
> 
> deracinate  
> To pluck up by the roots; to uproot.  
> To displace from one's native or accustomed environment.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #479 Charm.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Deracinate

A deracinated individual before NCIS, Tony had really enjoyed the chance to grow roots and form an actual home for once in his life. His charm may have landed him the position at NCIS, but it was the relationships that he formed that made it a family. So it came as a complete shock to him, when Vance uprooted him from his family and sent him to be agent afloat with no warning.

No chance to fix whatever was wrong. He was just gone. He felt he deserved it, after Jenny, but it still came as a complete shock. He struggled as agent afloat, but his shipmates never realized it. His charm allowing him to blend in even there. It was a relief, however, when Gibbs came and he was finally allowed to go home to the place he loved.

However, his foundations had been shaken. He no longer felt as safe there as he once did. It made him look at all of his relationships again. It made him wonder if he would be shipped out without warning again.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
